


Everybody Sees It

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one time Ino figured something out long before Shikamaru did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Sees It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/91050.html?thread=20395946#t20395946) in response to [yoruichiyoshi12](http://yoruichiyoshi12.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Naruto, Shikamaru/Temari, [Everyone can see it](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EveryoneCanSeeIt)

It starts out as an average day:

Shikamaru and Temari are walking down the street together.

They walk side by side down the street, him having claimed to be escorting a jounin representative of their ally, the Sand, she having protested the need for such an escort to the gates, both of them smiling small, secret smiles.

Ino, Chouji, and Asuma look on in various states of frustration and amusement.

"Who does he think he's kidding?" Ino demands, kicking at the dirt. "It's obvious they're dating. They don't need to hide from us."

"Actually," Chouji says, laughing, "they aren't."

"Wha?" Ino gapes.

"He's right," Asuma adds. "They're being clueless, Ino, not mean."

She sputters. "I don't believe it. I actually figured something out _before_ Shikamaru?"

"I'm pretty sure we all did, this time."

All in all, it's a pretty strange day.


End file.
